A Broken Home
by LovexLikexSerenity
Summary: Erika has done something horrible with her alchemy. She is forced from her home with her best friend, a bounty hunter, Alexandra. They meet up with Edward and Alphonse. Blah blah blah...1st fanfic..please be nice. :]
1. Chapter 1

"A Broken Home"

There was nothing but complete darkness in the small house. The rain pounding against the windows as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared, but through all of this, there came a small whimper from a locked room. A child's voice that seemed to be begging for someone, anyone to help, at the corner of this locked room was and eight year old girl hugging her knees closely as tears stained her cheeks. Her raven hair falling over her eyes covering the pain that was built so deep into sapphire orbs that had once been filled with joy and laughter.

In the center of the locked room, was another child, his small figure laid spread out across the floorboards in a pool of crimson, his eyes looking straight at the girl, in a pleading manner that caused and eerie feeling to surge throughout the girl's body, she began to shake and mutter in a sorrowful voice..

" I... ..didn't... ..mean to..."

She repeated over and over until another voice came from the shadows.

" But you did! "

" No! It was an accident! "

" No, it wasn't, you've always despised him, admit it...you hated him! You wanted him dead! "

" No! I didn't! "

" But you did! "

" Stop! No, I didn't mean to...I never meant to!! "

" Face it, you killed him...you killed your own brother! "

" NO!... "

She buried her face into her arms wanting nothing more than to escape this hell, squeezing her legs tightly as she whimpered.

" It wasn't...it wasn't supposed to turn out this way... "

" But it did! You brought this upon yourself! "

A cloaked figure came from the shadows and walked over to the small girl, crimson red eyes glowing from under it's hood as a bony hand reached out at her. Hey eyes widened as she pressed her body against the wall and closed her eyes. She wanted this to stop, to all go away. As she felt the cloaked figure grab her and pull her towards a doorway that was painted black, she cried out and struggled to get free.

" No! ...No, I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! "

Erika twisted and clutched her sheets, beads of sweat formed at her forehead. Suddenly, she sat up gasping for air as she looked around to find that she was still in her small hotel room. Taking deep breaths as she brushed her raven hair from her pale face. The nightmare that had haunted her for six years began to replay in her head. She placed a hand over her chest where a silver heart-shaped locket rested. Inside was a picture of her younger brother, Alex, his sweet little smile made her sick with grief.

Pulling the sheets up to her chin, Erika cradled herself letting the new formed hot tears fall from her eyes. A soft whisper came from her right side where another bed had been placed, the figure sat up, rubbing their eyes.

" Hey, Erika, what's wrong? "

Erika wiped away her tears and turned to face the other person, her best friend, Alexandra Kisiragi. It was easy to see the young girl in the dark, her silver hair tied back in a ponytail as she placed her gaze upon the weeping fourteen year old, her pale blue eyes filled with concern for her friend. Erika gave a weak smile.

" Nothing...just a bad dream is all... "

" Do you want to talk about it? "

" Not really... "

" Oh... "

Erika could see that the girl was filled with disappointment that she wouldn't tell her about her dream, like she was holding back a secret from her.

" Don't worry about it, Alexandra...just go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up... "

Alexandra shook her head and kicked off her sheets.

" It's okay, besides, we still need to pay for this room and seeing as we both don't have any money at the moment... "

Erika nodded in agreement as she kicked off her own sheets and placed her bare feet upon the cold wooden floors. She walked over to the corner of the room where a pair of pants and a shirt laid. Alexandra had already slipped on her skirt and was now lacing her top, the white ribbons tangled around her slim fingers. Erika then stripped off the night shirt she had worn to bed and slipped on the black top, buckling up the front with metal chains that streamed across her chest. Alexandra gave a loud thunk as she sat on the cold floor, placing her feet into her boots, buckling them on both sides. Erika gave a small sigh.

" Hmm..what is it? "

" Huh? What's what? "

" That sigh you just gave right now...what's wrong? "

" Nothing really, Ale...you worry too much. "

" Well, what do you expect, I have over twenty million for my head and you getting involved also puts a bounty on your's, too... "

" ... "

" Hey, don't give me that! Something is bugging you and you're not telling me! "

" Would you stop?! I already told you nothing...NOTHING is wrong! "

Alexandra sat quiet for a minute, her eyes low, after about a moment of silence, she got up and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Erika paid no mind as she continued to dress. Alexandra walked out, her hair fixed in a braid, a few strands of hair falling over her eyes. Erika was now sitting on her bed lacing up her boots. Leaning back against the cracked wall of the room, Alexandra waited, her violet eyes seemed glassy but held no emotion of being upset.

" You ready..? "

Erika replied with a single nod.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls walked down the silent halls of the small hotel they had been staying in for the past year. Alexandra looked over to Erika, who still looked straight ahead. Alexandra then looked to the floor as she was walking down the dark hall, her eyes filling with hot tears. The two slipped out into the cold midnight air. Erika sighed looking at Alexandra.

" So..what now? "

" Huh? Oh..um.. I don't know..really... "

" You're a lot of help... "

Erika looked at her surroundings, the hotel, the empty streets, some houses, a bank, an alley-way with some old man digging through the trash.

" Hey..you see that bank over there? "

" Huh? ..Oh...yeah. "

Erika grinned.

" There is no way we're robbing that bank, Erika. "

" Oh, shush, you know we need the money. "

" I know, but... "

Alexandra looked at the bank and sighed.

" So... how do we get in? "

Erika wiped the now almost frozen tears from her face, onto her sleeve, as she was shoved into a police car, Alexandra sitting next to her.

" Nice one, Ale..."

" It wasn't my fault. "

" If you hadn't been so clumsy, you wouldn't have fallen and set the alarm off. "

" I'm sorry, Erika... "

Erika looked out of the window, not saying anything.

" ...What do you think will happen to us... ? "

Erika looked over to Alexandra.

" I don't know, Ale...I guess we'll see when we get there... "

The officer opened the door, and climbed into the car, starting the engine. Erika watched as the bank slowly disappeared as the car passed other buildings, people standing out in the streets, curious as to what was happening.

Erika and Alexandra were thrown into a dark, cold prison cell.

" It's a shame that two fourteen year old girls as pretty as you would pass as criminals... " the officer said, closing the door, leaving.

Erika let out a sigh..

" So, what did you two do to get in here...? " came a voice from the cell next to them.

Erika peered through the narrow bars to find herself looking at young man, his golden eyes staring into hers. He had blond hair, which was pulled back into a braided ponytail and he wore a red trench coat.

" We robbed a bank... "

Alexandra crawled next to Erika, looking through the bars at the occupants of the next cell.

" Names Edward...Edward Elric. Call me, Ed...and who might you be? "

" I'm...Erika...Erika Natsume...and this is my best friend, Alexandra Kisiragi. "

" You can call me Ale... "

" Nice to meet you two.. "

A large figure appeared beside Edward.

" This is my little brother, Alphonse..or Al. "

Alphonse looked at Erika and Alexandra.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you. "

Erika nodded.

" So, what do you guys do for a living? " Edward asked.

" Well...I'm an alchemist and-- "

" Wait, wait, wait...YOU'RE an alchemist? "

" Yes... "

Edward leaned back and laughed.

" I don't do alchemy anymore, though... "

" Oh? Why is that? "

" Must you know? "

" Yes.. "

" I..killed my brother...using alchemy. "

Edward's face turned pale.

" Then...then you're just like me... "

Erika's eyes widened.

" You mean...you're Edward Elric...THE Edward Elric?! The...All State Alchemist?! "

" That's me... "

Erika looked at Alexandra, who had fallen asleep on the cold floor.

" I've...wanted to meet you..ever since I was eight. "

" Well, here I am. "


	3. Chapter 3

" Ale...wake up! "

Alexandra turned to her side and opened one eye.

" Mm...what is it? "

" We're bustin' outta here! "

Alexandra sat up quickly.

" WHAT?! "

" SHHHHH! "

Erika crawled over to the metal bars and peered into Edward and Alphonse's cell.

" Pssssst! Wake up! "

There was a response of a loud snore. Erika picked up a small nearby pebble and threw it though the bars, hitting Alphonse's metal body ricocheting off of it, making a loud noise. Edward sat up quickly.

" Wha?! "

" Me and Ale are busting out of here...are you coming with us? "

Ed grinned.

" Of course! Al, wake up! "

Edward shook his brother, his metal body clanging.

" Mm...what is it, Brother? "

" We're getting out of here... "

Edward stood up, followed by Alphonse.

" Time for operation mole-hole! "

Erika tended to her own plans and drew a transmutation circle on the wall of the cell.

" You guys can do whatever you want. "

She clapped her hands together once then pushed them toward the transmutation circle. Flashes of electricity streamed from her gloved hands to the transmutation circle The prison wall gradually cracked and finally crumbled, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Erika and Alexandra climbed through the wall, only to find Edward and Alphonse waiting for them.

" You guys are slow.. " Edward smirked.

" Sorry..I'm not very good, as you can see.. "

Edward smiled.

" 'Sokay. "

Erika glanced at the sky.

" It's almost dawn. "

" Yeah.."

" Where do you think we should go? "

Ed shrugged. Erika looked to Alexandra who shrugged also. Al pulled out a map.

" There's a desert somewhere near here.. "

Edward sighed.

" Not another desert.. "

The four walked along in the desert.

" Argh.. I HATE deserts...they're so HOT! " Edward sighed.

Alexandra pulled her shining silver hair back into a ponytail.

" Suck it up.. "

" Brother, we've been in this desert before...you should be used to the heat by now. "

Edward sighed.

" Yeah..yeah.. "

Erika, who was walking pretty far behind them, was staring at the ground, the haunting memory of her brother replaying in her head.

" I...didn't...mean to..."

" Heeyy--look out! "

Erika looked up just as she tripped over something sticking out of the sand, landing face first onto the fine grains of hot sand.

" Erika! Are you okay? "

Erika looked up to see er best friend next to her, her eyes filled with concern.

" I'm..fine. "

Alexandra helped Erika up as the trailed behind Edward al Alphonse.

" Soo...what do you think of that Edward guy? "

" What do you mean? "

" I see the way you look at him..you like him, don't you? "

" What? No! "

" Yes, you do! "

Erika gave her friend a playful push. The glanced to Edward and Alphonse who were facing them.

" Hey! Hurry up! "

Erika and Alexandra ran to catch up with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Erika opened her eyes, finding herself in a room, sitting in a pool of crimson. She held back her scream and looked up, to see a small figure in the middle of the floor.

" No...not again.. "

The hooded figure appeared again, extending a bony hand gripping her arm, pulling her toward the door.

" No...no!! "

The door swung open, revealing hideous homunuli, their eyes glowing red, reaching their hands out to take her in.

" No..stop please! "

Erika sat straight up in her bed, in a small hotel they had found in a city near the desert. She clutched the silver locket around her neck. She climbed out of her bed, slipping out of her room. She quietly walked 4 doors down to Alexandra's room. She reached for the door knob and slowly twisted it.

" What are you doing? "

Erika jumped, jerking her hand away from the door knob, turning to see Edward.

" I um..I was just..well...er.. see...I j-just need to tell Ale something..and y-yeah.. "

Erika looked at the floor.

" Sorry, I scared you. "

Erika looked up.

" What are you doing up at this hour? "

" I was looking for the hotel manager..this hotel isn't that good...the windows are just holes in the walls, and sand blows in, there are only 5 rooms. "

" Ok..but why do you need the hotel manager? There's nothing he can do about it.. "

" I need to tell him that Al's bed broke in half. "

" Well, I think his room is to the right of mine.. "

" Ok..thanks! "

" Uh-huh. "

Erika watched as Edward walked away from her, disappearing into the darkness. She then open the door to Alexandra's room and stepped in.

" Ale..? "

Silence answered her.

" Ale...? "

Again..silence. Erika slipped over to the bed, turning on the lamp beside it, to find that Alexandra wasn't in her bed, or anywhere to be seen in fact.

" Alexandra Kisiragi, this isn't funny. "

There was not answer. Erika sighed as she walked back to her room.

" Where could she have gone? "

Erika woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She kicked the sheets off and slowly walked over to the door, opening it, coming face to face with Edward.

" Mornin! "

Erika yawned.

" Mm...good morning. "

She pushed past Edward and made her way down the hallway to Alexandra's room.

" Ale? Are you awake? "

Erika reached out and turned the door knob, the door swung open. There stood Alexandra, her eyes shining.

" WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?! "

Alexandra slid over to her beside table, grasping the golden shinging handle on the wooden drawer, pulling out a bright blue bag. She made her way back over to Erika, who was still half asleep standing in the doorway. Alexandra opened the bag as Erika sleepily peeked in.

" I found a desert oasis! It had lemons and limes and all that kind of stuff! "

Suddenly, Erika felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her whole body go numb. She turned around to face Edward.

" We'd better get going before the manager wakes up.. "

Erika nodded, motioned to Alexandra and started down the dimly lit hallway. Alphonse was already waiting at the door, as Edward, Erika, and Alexandra made their way down the steep stairs. The four slipped out into the dimly lit streets and cool morning air. They headed toward the desert. Erika yawned.

" Where exactly are we going? "

Edward looked back.

" I dunno... "

Suddenly, there was a loud whistling noise. The wind picked up and sand started blowing everywhere. Erika looked to Alphonse.

" SANDSTORM!! "

Edward and Alphonse got on their stomachs and flattened themselves to the desert's sandy floor. Erika and Alexandra laid down on the desert floor as the sand came at them like being hit in the face with sandpaper by a strong force. After what seemed like hours, the whistling stopped, the sand then fell back to the desert floor. Erika, Edward, and Alphonse stood up, dusting themselves off. Erika checked her surroundings.

" Where's Ale? "

Edward coughed.

" Right there. "

He pointed to Alphonse, who waved.

" No, I mean Alexandra. She's gone! "

The three looked around, Alexandra seemed to be no where in sight. Alphonse looked at the ground.

" I guess...she was taken by the storm.. "

Erika fell to her knees, slamming her fists on the ground.

" No! "

She stared at the bright colored sand, little spots getting darker as her newly formed hot tears fell from her eyes.

" She was my best friend..."


	5. Chapter 5

Several years later...

The Diary of Erika Natsume

Friday

Weather: Hot, dry, and windy

It's been four years since Alexandra disappeared. Edward and Alphonse said that they would help me find her, no matter what. I am very thankful to have the All State Alchemist with me..I can ask him anything about alchemy...it's very helpful...but, I miss Alexandra...now I regret not telling her of my haunting memory of my brother and for blaming her when we were sent to jail. I am a horrible friend. I wish she would come back...Oh, it looks like Edward and Alphonse are leaving now. I must go.

Erika put her diary away and stood up, heading across the street of the city called Werites Beacon. Erika sighed.

" Where are we going now? "

Edward shrugged.

" Somewhere... "

Alphonse looked back at Erika.

" There should be another city somewhere around here somewhere... "

Edward smiled.

" Then I guess we're going there!! "

The four walked for what seemed like hours around the small island they were on until they came upon a small, decrepit sign. Alphonse began to read it.

" Welcome to...Cann...iii...ball.. oh, Cannibal Island... Pop...ul..ation...one hun..dred. "

Edward's jaw dropped.

" ONE HUNDRED?! "

Erika sighed.

" We'll be fine, come on. "

She started off to Cannibal Island, followed by Edward and Alphonse. Edward stretched.

" We need a hotel...if there is one.. " he said.

Erika looked around. A bright blue hair tie caught her eye. She looked in the direction, seeing a girl, about her age, with silver hair. It was tied into a braid with a few strands falling over her eyes. Her top was white and laced with white ribbons. Erika slid over to the girl.

" Alexandra? "

The girl turned around, her violet eyes looking into Erika's.

" Yes? And who are you? "

" Ale! It's me, Erika! "

" Erika?!?! Oh my God! "

Alexandra jumped up and gave her best friend a hug.

" What happened to you, Ale? You just...disappeared."

" I lost you guys in the sandstorm four years ago... but someone helped me and took me in. "

" Who? "

Alexandra pointed to a young man leaning against a post, not far from them. He had short black hair and a blue coat. His gloves were white, which had transmutation circles on them. He was talking on the phone. Edward scowled.

" Mustang.. "

Erika blinked.

" What? "

" Mustang...Roy Mustang. "

Alexandra nodded.

Roy suddenly materialized right in front of the four.

" It's time go to Alexan--Well, well. If it isn't Edward and Alphonse Elric. How's in goin' , Shrimp? "

Edward scowled, clenching a fist.

" Why don't you come with us, Ale? " Erika whispered.

" Because..if I leave, he'll kill me. "

Roy placed a hand on Alexandra's shoulder.

" Come on.. "

Alexandra gave Erika a hug.

" If you find me again, I'll come with you.. "

" Alexandra. " Roy said, sternly.

Alexandra turned and walked away with Roy. Erika sighed.

" We've got to save her... "


	6. Chapter 6

Erika, Edward, and Alphonse stepped into " The Piperidge Inn ". There were dozens of rooms, and the floor was shiny and there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the lobby. They stood in front of the reception desk, waiting for someone to come. After a bit, a man materialized behind the desk.

" May I help you? " He asked in a nazally voice.

Edward stepped up to the desk.

" We need three rooms, please. "

" That comes to 14, 000 dollars, sir. "

" 14, 000 DOLLARS?! What kind of hotel is this? "

" A 5-star hotel, sir. "

" I'll show you 5-star... "

Edward began to climb onto the reception desk. Erika pulled him off.

" We'll just take one room, then. "

" Very well, 700 dollars, miss. "

Erika looked at Edward, who sighed and threw the money on the desk.

" Thank you.. "

The receptionist nodded.

" Please enjoy your stay...oh and will you be going out tonight? "

Erika turned around to face the receptionist.

" Probably so, sir. "

" Alright, I'll just have to extra pillows and other things sent up to your room. Your room number is 3045 on the fourth floor. Good day. "

Erika picked her bag up and headed toward the elevator, followed by Edward and Alphonse. After they had reached the 4th floor, Erika found the room. Edward was close behind, and Alphonse, who struggled to get out of the elevator, was far behind. The three threw their stuff in a corner of the master suite. Erika sat the room key on the table and sat on a couch to write in her diary. Edward had went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit.

" I'm going to go to the library.. " Alphonse said.

Erika nodded as Alphonse left the room, as Edward stepped out of the bathroom in just swimming shorts.

" Wanna come swimming with me? "

Erika shook her head.

" Aw, come on! If you can't swim..I'll teach you! "

" I can swim...I just don't want to right now, okay? "

" Agh..fine, be that way. "

Edward made his way to the pool, which was on the 27th floor. Erika pulled a pen out of the spiral spine of her diary.

The Diary of Erika Natsume

Sunday

Weather: Fair

Edward, Alphonse and I ended up on this weird island called" Cannibal Island " and I saw Alexandra! She was with someone named Roy. I figured he was an alchemist, since Edward knew him, and that he had transmutation circles on his gloves. Alexandra said that he'd kill her if she came with us. I have a bad feeling about this Roy Mustang...he's using her for something. I can feel it...I have a feeling we're going to see them again.

Uh-oh..someone's coming. The footsteps are too light to be Alphonse's and too heavy to be Edward's. Well, I think I must go...

Erika looked up to see a tall, slender young man. He had spiky greenish blackish hair. He wore a black top , that looked a bit to small for him, as it was showing his pale stomach. He also wore a pair of black shorts that stopped right after his thigh. He had black tape wrapped around his bare feet and arms, a small piece of the tape hanging from his foot. He also wore a black bandanna, keeping his hair out of his face. He smirked, his white teeth shining. He grabbed her arm, squeezed it so tight that his already pale knuckles turned even whiter and he pulled her up off of the couch. Erika tried to scream, but she was too frightened to do anything. As she was pulled up, her diary fell onto the couch, laying open and the pen fell to the floor, as the ink oozed out of the end. The mysterious man pulled her out of the hotel room and made his way down the hallway. The air finally entered Erika, as she began screaming.

" EDWARD! ALPHONSE! ANYONE!! PLEASE, HELP M-- " Erika felt a hand over her mouth as the man wrapped his arm around her neck and pushed her onward. Erika and the man exited the hotel and Erika was lead to a small, run-down building. The man led her down a dark hallway and into a room with a young woman and another man. The young woman had long black hair, and she wore a black skin-tight suit. She was sitting on a table, smoking. The other man was a fat, short, ugly thing. His eyes were pure white, no pupils..or irises. He had sharp teeth and drool was oozing from his mouth as it hit the floor in green-yellow globs. Erika's eyes widened in fright.

" Good work, Envy. " The woman said.

The man that had brought Erika to this horrible place nodded.

" Once the All State Alchemist finds that she is here...he'll come to save this little darling..that's when we make our move..and get rid of the pest once and for all. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Gluttony? " The woman declared, looking to the one called Gluttony.

The excited, slobbering, fat homunculi laughed and jumped up in down, clapping his hands. The three homunculi laughed and left Erika in the room by herself, locking the door. Erika, who was tied to a chair with tape over her mouth, eyed a pocket knife on the table to the right of her. She shifted her weight to the right of the chair, causing it to hop over to the right. Soon, she was right beside the table. She twisted her tied hands, trying to loosen the knot. It gradually loosened, giving her enough reach to grab the pocketknife. She began to saw at the rope tied around her hands.

Several days later...

Erika, who got herself untied 3 days ago, was still stuck in the small, white, room. Her face had turned pale and she was shaking of hunger. She looked out the window and was hoping to see anyone come to the building. She had thought about jumping out, but it was too far a drop. She paced back and forth, thinking. Suddenly, she head a click. The door knob turned. She quickly sat back down in the chair and tried to tie the rope back around her hands. The door swung open as Envy entered the room.

" What are you going to do? " Erika asked, nervously.

" Silence. "

" Please, let me go. "

" I can't do that...you are the only one that can get the All-State Alchemist to come to our hideout...and when he does.. "

Envy brought a finger to his throat and slid it across, as if cutting his own head off. He chuckled to himself some as he noticed Erika's expression turn into pure horrification.

" No! You can't! "

" I can. I will. "

" I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him! "

" Anything? "

Envy smirked, sliding over to Erika. He placed a hand under his chin, turning her head to face him.

" You sure are a pretty little thing. Such a waste to leave you in here with nothing to do. "

Envy leaned down a little and brushed his lips against hers.

" S-Stop! " Erika managed to scream.

Envy proceeded to kiss her. Hard.

" Stop fidgeting, girl. "

Erika dropped the rope that she was holding to the ground. She brought her arm back and sent a fist flying towards Envy's gut. It hit him, hard.

" Get off me! " Erika screamed.

Envy fell to the ground, breathing hard. He looked up at Erika and chuckled to himself. Erika stood up, ready for another punch. Envy laughed out loud, this time as he stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped in the door way.

" I'll be back soon. "

He smirked and closed the door after him, locking it.


	7. Chapter 7

" Gee, Al, It's been 3 days since she disappeared! Where do you think she is?! "

" I may be smart, brother, but I'm no psychic. There's no telling where she's at. "

Edward sighed and sulked on the couch in their grand suite hotel room. Alphonse looked around for any signs of what had happened to Erika.

" Uh..Brother... "

" What is it, Al? "

Alphonse cringed at the anger in Edward's voice.

" What is that..beside you? "

Edward looked around him, but saw nothing.

" Al, what are you talking about you crazy hunk of metal. "

Alphonse pointed at the small diary, almost hidden by a pillow. Edward quickly grabbed the diary and started reading Erika's last entry.

" 'Edward, Alphonse and I ended up on this weird island called" Cannibal Island ' Blah blah blah...'I figured he was an alchemist, since Edward knew him, and that he had transmutation circles on his gloves'...Da da da...'bad feeling about this Roy Mustang'...Uh-huh.. 'using her for something. I can feel it...I have a feeling we're going to see them again.' See them again, yeah. Right. "

Edward stood up.

" I've got it! "

Alphonse looked up at his brother.

" What? "

" Erika went to...FIND ALEXANDRA! "

" How do you know! "

" Because in her diary it says tha--"

" What? Why did you stop talking, brother? "

" Shhh! Listen! "

There was a soft murmuring coming from inside the room. It sounded like muffled screams, cursing, and then silence. The sounds replayed over and over and over.

" What _is _that, brother? "

" I dunno, Al. "

" Wait, brother. Look! The pen is lighting up! "

Edward picked up the pink, rather heavy pen. He looked it over. There was nothing special about it, nothing he could see anyway.

" What about that button? "

Edward pushed the small black button on the side of the pen. Suddenly, the side of the pen opened, revealing a small screen. A movie began playing. Edward's eyes widened in fright as he watched the video. He stood up quickly, everything in his lap hit the floor.

" What is it, brother? "

" The homunculi...they've got her.. "


End file.
